


Закон силы

by Seraphim_Braginsky



Series: Month of Romania [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Historical, Historical Hetalia, M/M, Psychological Drama, Rape/Non-con Elements, World War II
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Braginsky/pseuds/Seraphim_Braginsky
Summary: Закон силы очень прост - слабый должен подчиниться. Вот только Стефан не учел, что Людвиг имеет мало общего с привычным уже врагом - Венгрией.





	Закон силы

Он был независим.

Н е з а в и с и м.

Стефан повторял это слово снова и снова, про себя, а иногда и вслух. Оно будто перекатывалось во рту как круглый камешек, слетало с языка удивительно легко. Если бы ему так же легко доставались привилегии свободной страны… Но в реальности все было куда как менее радужно.

Стефан уже почти забыл как это, жить, полагаясь только на себя. Он привык быть в чьей-то власти, привык так, как раб привыкает к ошейнику, а получив свободу по привычке хочет поправить удавку с поводком. Да, он привык отчитываться перед кем-то, юлить, идти на уступки… Обычно кем-то был ублюдочный венгр со своей самоуверенной усмешкой и жесткой хваткой, которая оставляла на бледной коже шеи сине-желтые цветы кровоподтеков.

Хотя то, что этот мудак теперь и слова не может сказать без одобрения сиятельного австрийца, немного утешало. Если бы союз этих двоих не был столь сильным и опасным.

Эйфория после получения долгожданной свободы выветрилась, и остался лишь едкий, отдающий горечью страх. Он был совершенно один.

Стефану нужен был союзник. По привычке хотелось сказать «господин». Тот, кто защитит его маленькое и не особо сильное государство от посягательств. Вот только кандидатов было не очень много, а те, что оставались, не радовали Румынию возможными перспективами. Пока что «Великие державы» не торопились признавать его статус без некоторых компромиссов с его стороны. _Компромиссы_. Как он ненавидел это слово. Очередной эвфемизм, чтобы скрыть постыдную зависимость от чужой силы.

После войны Россия к нему сильно охладел. Сан-Стефанский мир и Берлинский конгресс тоже не способствовали дружеским настроениям. Так что рассчитывать на него едва ли стоило. Франция, до этого весьма ему симпатизировавший, терял свои позиции и держался теперь довольно отстраненно, если не сказать враждебно. Нет, ему нужен был кто-то действительно влиятельный. Кто-то, чья мощь внушала ужас и уважение. В противном случае его новоприобретенная независимость долго не продержится.

Австрия и Венгрия сейчас только и ждут, как бы прогнуть его под себя, в очередной раз развалив его экономику, но он не будет таким дураком и не позволит втянуть себя в еще один провальный для него договор. К черту.

Англия всегда был слишком себе на уме и связываться с ним было чревато.

Оставался только Германия.

Да, пожалуй, он был именно той силой, в которой так нуждался Стефан сейчас. Не поэтому ли он пришел к нему на поклон? Да, это унизительно для его гордости, но когда на кону судьба твоих земель можно и потерпеть, стиснув зубы. Не в том он положении, чтобы перебирать союзниками.

А сам Германия встретил его холодным взглядом льдисто-голубых глаз и сдержанным кивком. Он как всегда работал прямо в своих «покоях». Спальня, кабинет и штаб для доверенных лиц в одном месте. На вкус румына слишком по-армейски, но образу Людвига это подходило идеально.

— Садись, — бросил Мюллер, не отрывая взгляда от бумаг. Стефан неожиданно остро ощутил напряжение — по спине скользнули мурашки, ладони вспотели, и он судорожно и, как он надеялся, незаметно вытер их о полы своего красного плаща.

Может, это была всего лишь игра его воспаленного воображения, но ему казалось, что он физически чувствует присутствие Германии. Что он давит на него, заставляя признать собственную ничтожность, беспомощность перед лицом судьбы. Воздух показался густым как кисель, и Стефан потянулся расслабить вмиг превратившийся в удавку шейный платок, да так и замер под пронизывающим взглядом Германии.

— Я… — голос дрогнул, и Батори ощутил приступ стыда пополам с раздражением, когда бровь Людвига иронично приподнялась, — я ищу союзника. Мне нужна поддержка, Германия.

Тот плавно поднялся со своего места и сделал пару шагов к нему, но потом, будто передумав, отошел к распахнутому настежь окну. Стефан с отвращением идентифицировал свое чувство как облегчение. Дышать было все труднее, и он все же стянул проклятый платок.

— Поддержка нужна всем, Румыния. Даже империям вроде Британии или России она нужна. А таким маленьким странам как ты нужен _покровитель_ , а не поддержка. — развернувшись к нему, хмыкнул немец. Взгляд его скользнул по Стефану и остановился на его обнаженной шее, отчего Батори испытал почти инстинктивное желание закрыть ее рукой.

Людвиг шел к нему медленно, размеренной походкой военного, чеканя каждый шаг солдатскими ботинками. Стефан замер, не в силах пошевелиться, и так и остался недвижим, даже когда Мюллер сел рядом с ним и сильно сжал тонкое запястье.

— Нас с тобой многое связывает, Румыния. Я даю тебе кредиты, торговые связи со мной в приоритете для тебя, не так ли? В конце концов, мы даже породнились через наших правителей. Я твой главный экономический… партнер, — Людвиг говорил тихо, но внятно и уверенно, так, что Стефан не смел даже вздохнуть и только заворожено слушал. Да, он и так знал, как сильно зависит от него, но в пересказе Людвига эта связь казалось все весомее. Прочнее даже, чем его связь с Эржем…

— Пожалуй, мы можем стать партнерами в _кое-чем еще_ , — так же спокойно, не меняя интонации, продолжил Мюллер, и его холодные жесткие пальцы выверенными движениями освобождали пуговицы из петель белой рубашки Стефана. Алое пальто уже давно соскользнуло с плеч, а он даже не заметил этого.

— Мы с тобой сможем очень многое сделать вместе. Я дам тебе протекцию, в которой ты так нуждаешься. И все, что я прошу — заметь, пока прошу — это послушание. — продолжал говорить Людвиг, но голос его уже доносился как будто бы издалека. Стефан чувствовал лишь жесткий диван под своей спиной, и легкую пульсирующую боль — Людвиг, не церемонясь, опрокинул его на диван, и Батори чуть ударился головой о резные ручки.

Он не знал, чего хотел больше, отключиться или наоборот, цепляться за уплывающую реальность. За монотонный голос немца и его такие же жесткие механические движения. Он завел его руки за голову и стянул ремнем, грубо, так что в запястьях ощущалась тянущая боль. В этом не было нужды, Стефан не сопротивлялся, лежа безвольной куклой, но Людвигу просто так больше нравилось.

Батори отстраненно думал, что с Венгрией все было не так. Каждая их ночь была полна огня — злости или страсти — неважно. Это был огонь, и он сжигал их обоих, ярко и неумолимо, как глупых мотыльков, посмевших приблизиться слишком сильно. Даже проиграв, он все равно не чувствовал себя униженным. Они были на равных. Потому, что даже сжимая его в собственнических объятиях, Эрж и сам приглушенно стонал, сдаваясь перед лицом охватившего их наваждения.

Людвиг был холодным. Абсолютно неживым. Ледяным исполином с механическими заученными движениями, которые отдавались в теле неприятной резкой болью и поднимающимся из глубины чувством омерзения. Он оставался все таким же бесстрастным и его скупое наслаждение выдавало лишь немного сбитое дыхание и пара выбившихся из идеальной прически льняных прядей.

Эрж бы никогда не позволил ему оставаться безучастным, лежать вот так, сцепив зубы и не издавая ни звука, спрятать взгляд под рыжеватыми прядями или бездумно смотреть в потолок. О, нет. Эрж всегда смотрел ему прямо в глаза, тянул за волосы, если он пытался отстраниться, жестко кусал за загривок, притягивая к себе и заставляя приглушенно заскулить в подушку и таки подмахивать сильным толчкам, а потом почти нежно целовал встрепанные волосы или лежал, уткнувшись в затылок и сжимая руки на талии так, что ребра болели, но Стефан никогда не жаловался, может быть в тайне самую малость признавая в себе возможность желать этих прикосновений.

Ресницы были мокрыми. По щекам скатилось несколько соленых капель, и Людвиг равнодушно проследил взглядом, как одна из них скользнула по нежной коже щеки вниз, за расстегнутый воротник рубашки — Мюллер даже не стал стягивать с него одежду целиком. Видимо, время экономил.

«Он наверное даже кончает по внутреннему таймеру», — со злорадством подумал Батори, глядя, как немец сосредоточенно приводит себя в порядок. Оргазм его был таким же блеклым и холодным, как он сам. Стефан даже потрудился бы подобрать определение тому, что сейчас произошло между ними.

Ах да, _компромисс_.

Румын быстро застегнул маленькие пуговички рубашки, отмечая, что они все в целости. После Эржа было проще покупать новые рубашки. В спину упирался тяжелый взгляд немца, явно намекая, что аудиенция окончена.

Стефан кивнул, он сам не мог сказать, кому точно, Людвигу или бумагам, за которыми тот скрылся, полностью потеряв к нему интерес. Уже идя по коридору, он столкнулся с идущими и попутно спорящими о чем-то Австрией и Венгрией. Родерих в своей царственной манере его проигнорировал, а Эрж замер, глядя вслед стремительно удаляющемуся румыну, припоминая, что, кажется, пару часов назад он был в шейном платке.

Впрочем, платок он находит спустя десять минут в кабинете Германии и, сжимая шелковую ткань побелевшими пальцами, усиленно пытается сделать вид, что слушает, о чем говорит как всегда невозмутимый Людвиг.

Платок влажный, и Эрж точно уверен, что на вкус эта влага будет отдавать солью.


End file.
